1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pickup apparatuses, and particularly to an image pickup apparatus that adds captured images together.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed systems that are capable of adding a plurality of continuously captured images to form a less-noise high-quality image (e.g., see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-244797). Also, with recent advances in image processing technology, it has become possible to detect motion vectors between a plurality of continuously captured images, perform adjustment of positions of the captured images, add the resulting images together, and thus obtain a less-noise image.